Sadatt
} |name = Sadatt |image = Sadatt.jpg |px = 270px |gender = Male |race = Human |title = Templar |class = Warrior |specialization = Templar |location = Circle Tower |family = Gleam (daughter) |appearances = Dragon Age Comic }} Sadatt is an apprentice templar in the Circle Tower. He engages in an illicit relationship with an apprentice mage, Veness and is the father of the apostate mage Gleam. He is a major character in the first issue of the Dragon Age Comic. Background Not much is known about Sadatt's past. At some point he entered the Chantry, trained to become a templar, and was stationed at the Circle Tower. Involvement While training in the Circle Tower, Sadatt meets Veness in a tense first meeting. Following the encounter, Sadatt is present while the other templars bring in a captured apostate who turns out to be a blood mage. Sadatt flinches, unable to strike down the mage, who is slain by Knight-Commander Greagoir. Greagoir warns the young templar to never be off his guard and titles Sadatt "the one who hesitates." Later that night, Sadatt tells Veness of the encounter with the blood mage as they are sharing a bed. The two then sleep together and Sadatt leaves before morning comes. The following day, Sadatt sees Veness talking closely with her friend Abernath and misconstrues the conversation as something romantic between the two. He becomes jealous and avoids Veness for the following eight months. After that period, the templars discover that Veness is pregnant and seek to find out who the father of her child is. The mages conjure a spell that will react as the father approaches Veness. After unsuccessful approaching with several apprentices, Sadatt brings forth Abernath, triggering the spell. Upon hearing that her child will be given to the Chantry, Veness flees the Circle Tower, becoming an apostate. Greagoir gives Sadatt her phylactery and tasks him to hunt her down and kill her. Sadatt rides from the tower and eventually locates Veness but no sign of the child, which she had birthed and given away. As he engages her in combat, Veness tells him that the child was his but Sadatt claims he never loved her. As he drives his sword through her, he confesses that he thought she was with Abernath and that he had always loved her. Becoming Duty Upon returning to the Circle Tower, Sadatt prays to Andraste and claims that he will never love again and focus only on his responsibilities as a templar and declare that henceforth he will only go by the name "Duty." Seventeen years later, Duty has become the most ruthless and stoic templar in the Fereldan Templar Order. He was dispatched to apprehend an apostate named Gleam and bring her into the Circle of Magi. In the final issue, Duty is successful in bringing Gleam into the Circle. Gleam, Duty, and the spirit of Veness are reunited in the Fade and Veness reveals that Gleam and Duty are really father and daughter. Remorseful for his role in Veness' death, Duty requests that Veness take her vengeance on him and slay him. Veness instead charges Duty to fulfill his responsibilities as Gleam's father. Duty makes a vow to look after Gleam and makes sure that she is properly trained, cared for, and protected. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age (IDW comic) characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Templars